leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Asfidyll/Valenthis, the Soulweaver
|health = 40 |attack = 90 |spells = 45 |difficulty = 65 |hp = 355 (+82) |mana = 275 (+45.5) |damage= 51.2 (+3.5) |range = 150 (Melee) |armor = 20 (+2.7) |magicresist = 30 (+1.25) |attackspeed = 0.7 (+2.8%) |healthregen = 4.5 (+0.8) |manaregen = 6 (+.82) |speed = 340 }} Valenthis, the Soulweaver is a custom template champion in League of Legends. Valenthis is a melee assassin, adept at concentrating on specific targets and rake them with both true and physical damage alike. He is incredibly mobile when around his targets, making him hard to put down with any disable. Constant dashing around his targets enable him to deal the damage, while ultimately avoiding taking any. Unlike most assassins though, his ultimate makes him extremely dangerous in a teamfight. And once again, his constant dashing only makes him almost unnoticeable. Abilities Valenthis marks his target, and upon reactivation will dash through it, dealing physical damage and marking the ground around it with a circle of power. Reactivating the ability for a second time will cause Valenthis to dash through it again, dealing physical damage and surrounding it in a vortex of astral energies. Reactivating the ability a third time will cause all the energies to converge on the target, dealing true damage. Soul Seal will instantly go on cooldown if the target moves out of sight. |leveling= |range= 580 |cooldown= |cost= }} Valenthis dashes through his target with such voracity that it tears their soul from their body, stunning them and dealing physical damage. He then dashes back, joining them back together, but dealing true damage. He will end up 200 units away from his target. |leveling= |range= 600 |cooldown= |cost= }} Valenthis swings one of his blades in front of him, creating an arc of Astral energy that forms into four thorns of power. These thorns levitate anticlockwise around him, and upon reactivation, the frontmost thorn immediately fires forward, dealing physical damage to all enemies in a line. This can be reactivated a further three times for a total of all four thorns. |leveling= (+ 3% of target's missing health) (+ 12% of target's missing health) |cooldown= |cost= |range= 600 }} Valenthis marks all nearby enemy champions, linking them altogether. After a brief delay, the entire area within the links and around marked champions becomes a rift between the Physical and Astral Plane. While inside the rift, all of Valenthis' abilities have 15% increased damage; his attack damage is increased by 10%, and; his movement speed is increased by 25%. Valenthis can jump to any marked champion at any point, but doing so removes the mark, and therefore the rift's grasp on them. If an enemy champion dies while still being marked, the rift will still exist around their position. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= cost |range= 725 }} Lore Valenthis was born an Ionian, and like , was an orphan, whose only memories lay in that Ionian Adoption House. Even as a young one, he had always had a great interest in her, attempting to speak to her on occasion, but each and every time she would only stare back at him and not speak a word. As the years passed, he became increasingly frustrated with 's silence and finally one day he demanded to speak to her. But once again, she only gazed at him sadly and said nothing. Valenthis threw himself into fits of rage, and released his anger in all his words, but still nothing. He stormed away, and was greatly upset with , believing her not to like him at all. But when he went to apologise the next day, she was gone. She had been adopted that very morning. Upon asking the Matron why she had left so soon, she absent-mindedly revealed to him why had always been silent: she was mute. Enraged at himself for his mistake, he ran from the adoption house and made his way to Demacia, in the hopes of finding her and making up for his frustrated words. But one great obstacles lay between him and his destination: the black city of Noxus. He only planned to stay for a single night and laid his head down on stone in the alleyways of the city. But unbeknownst to him, a shadow had followed him all the way from Ionia. only bore his eyes into the sleeping child at his feet and with a single blade unsheathed, carved a single rune into Valenthis' forehead and lay down a bundle of cloth by his head. As silently as he came, he departed, leaving no traces. When Valenthis awoke, he found gaunlets within, the origin of which he did not know. Out of curiosity, he put them on, but as soon as he did, a searing pain flashed through his mind. Blades of shadowsoul shot out from the gauntlets and when he reached for his forehead, he could feel nothing. Not even the trace of a scar. As he did, black light enveloped him, and he found himself in the halls of the League. Commanded to fight by the Rune of the Astrals on his head, he could do nothing but agree. That was where he found the one he had been searching for. And that was where he was now condemned to fight, even if with or against his only true love. Comments So I based Valenthis largely on Tomix from DragonFable, but I thought it would be interesting if a Soulweaver was in LoL, so I created one, as crude as the concept might be. Most assassins I know are meant to be picky with their targets, concentrating on one target at a time. I only wondered what it would be like to put an assassin in a teamfight, and still have him be able to hold his own without being pummelled instantly. Hence, Valenthis. I have a huge tendency to make my concepts OP or UP, so if so, please indicate where and I'll change things around :) Category:Custom champions